


Undo

by bukalay



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), it details the events of the snap, this is the DCAU and MCU crossover no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: It has been years since the heroes and villains teamed up against Darkseid when people around the world randomly turned to dust, including Billy Batson's twin sister and best friend. He's summoned by the Wizard Shazam to undo this phenomenon.





	1. The Decimation

**Author's Note:**

> Let's get this out of the way.  
>  \- This is the Captain Marvel from DC, specifically the Captain Marvel from the Justice League/Unlimited Cartoons  
>  \- Some elements from other medias are incorporated here for Captain Marvel such as abilities, and relationships.  
>  \- Electrokinesis  
>  \- Twin Sister and Best Friend  
>  \- I will refer to Marvel's Captain Marvel as Carol Danvers or Danvers to make it easier for myself  
>  \- If you're going to argue that I just call him Shazam, that's a bit difficult considering I'm looking at the continuity where he's called as Captain Marvel.  
>  \- And yes, Time is not in sync for both worlds.

It's been years since the heroes and villains teamed up against Darkseid and his Parademons. Since then, the Justice League has gained new members including the likes of Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner, Black Lightning, Firestorm and Ted Kord Blue Beetle

"Flash, do you have any leads?" Martian Manhunter voiced out in the watchtower.

"Sorry J'onn." Flash apologized through the watch tower's speakers. "Eye witnesses say that they were there one second and they were gone in the next." He relayed.

"I can confirm Flash's statement." Superman's voice agreed. "I was just fighting against Killgrave when he disappeared after throwing me against a car." He continued.

"This is troubling." The Martian commented as he pressed a few more buttons on the console. "Green Lantern Rayner?"

A green portal appeared in front of the Watchtower's console.

"I'm sorry J'onn." Kyle apologized as he stepped out of the portal. "Most of the corps report the same thing from their respective sectors." He continued as the portal disappeared. "Not to mention almost half of the corps are MIA." He finished.

"Can you locate them through their rings?" The martian asked the lantern.

"The guardians attempted." Kyle admitted. "But to no avail." He sighed. "Lanterns Jordan, Stewart and Gardner are among the missing."

"Umm h-hello?" A voice was heard. "Is anyone in the watchtower?"

"Batson." Martian Manhunter replied. "It's nice to hear from you again."

"J'onn?" The voice identified as Batson asked. "Y-yeah." He stuttered. "I really hoped it was under better circumstances." He hiccupped "Is anything happening in the world?" He sniffled.

"Why Billy?" Kyle asked. "Is something happening in Fawcett city?" He continued in concern and he approached the console.

"I just saw my sister and best friend turn to dust." Billy hiccupped.

"I can confirm Marvel's statement." Batman stated as he appeared into the watchtower's teleportation pad. "I have a security footage that confirms such an event happening."

The Martian and Green Lantern made way for Batman and left the console all for the dark knight, who inserted a circular disc into it.

"Calling all league members." Batman announced. "Teleport yourselves back to the watchtower."

"But Batman." Someone tried to object.

"That is an order." Batman insisted as he typed in a few buttons. "Marvel standby for teleportation sequence."

* * *

The remaining members of the league, over half of the whole roster, were watching one the security footage Batman has. It showed the Penguin and Catwoman fighting over a piece of artifact when the both of them suddenly disintegrated and turned to dust, leaving the artifact in question behind.

"Marvel?" Batman prompted for the ex-member of the league to speak.

"Yes Batman." Captain Marvel nodded. "That's exactly what I saw happen to Captain Marvel Junior and Mary Marvel in their mortal forms." He added. "Transforming into their champion forms wouldn't have saved them from the 'dusting'." He continued. "I was in my mortal form and I did not turn to dust."

"By the gods." Wonder Woman gasped.

"Zatanna?" Batman voiced out. "Are there any sorcerers capable of doing this?"

"Sorcery of this magnitude can only be performed by sorcerers of high caliber like Morgan le Fay, Merlin and Circe." She answered the unspoken question. "Even then, their spells should only cover the planet." She added. "The only people capable of spells on the universal level are the lords of order and chaos like Doctor Fate and Klarion the Witchboy." She continued. "Klarion lacks a familiar and Doctor Fate has been missing for five months."

"If that's the case, it's not done by sorcerers of this planet." Kyle voiced out. "I just got confirmation from Ganthet that the missing lanterns and the beings missing from the other sectors were turned to dust as the footage showed." He shared. "The lanterns who turned to dust also had their respective rings turn to dust as well." He finished.

"This has happened over the past five months." Flash announced after he teleported himself into the watchtower along with Superman. "People have been missing starting from November of last year."

"The testimonies were almost always the same." Superman supplied. "It was either they disappeared right when their attention was away from the missing people." He continued. "Or they saw them turn to dust."

"That checks out with what happened on Oa and the other sectors." Kyle voiced out.

Kyle willed his lantern ring to show a holographic image of the missing lanterns since November of last year. First of the missing lanterns was Kilowog followed by lanterns Larvox, Orlan, Eddore, Dalor then Jordan. The missing lanterns in the order of when their rings went offline and became untraceable.

"The spells wouldn't work outside of Earth let alone the universe." Zatanna repeated her point from earlier.

"The infinity stones." Captain Marvel muttered.

"What was that Cap?" Flash asked.

"I don't know." Marvel admitted. "The phrase just came to my mind." He added. "I need to consult the wizard."

"Marvel, wait!" Batman ordered.

Before Batman could even move from the console, Captain Marvel vanished in a strike of lightning, leaving only soot and smoke from where he stood.

* * *

With a bolt of lightning, Captain Marvel appeared inside the Rock of Eternity's throne room. To his side were the statues of the Seven Deadly sins, to his left was a cavern with a single lightning-shaped staff that gave off electrical energies forming a grid of some sort, it's as if it was banning anyone from entering or exiting the said cavern.

In front of the World's Mightiest Mortal was a single chair, a throne, as a faded globe floated behind the throne.

"Wizard!" Captain Marvel called out. "Wizard! I need your help!"

"You must correct the balance Billy Batson." The Wizard appeared sitting on the throne. "You must undo and reset the balance between life and death."

"But how?" Marvel asked.

"The infinity stones."

"What about the Infinity Stones?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Unfortunately we know nothing of this artifacts." The Wizard stated.

"They're not from this world or realm." Captain Marvel concluded. "The effects of these stones shouldn't affect our realm."

"Normally that would be the case." The Wizard nodded.

"How do we correct this one?"

"Get in contact with a Lord of Order." The wizard ordered. "They have the necessary spells to let you travel to this realm and undo the imbalance they have imposed unto our world."

"Doctor Fate has been missing for the past five months."

Suddenly an Ankh appeared beside Captain Marvel, and soon, after Doctor Fate stepped out of the said Ankh.

"I am not missing Billy Batson." Doctor Fate replied. "I am busy mitigating the effects of this otherworldly phenomenon forced into our realm." He continued. "I can trace the origins of this otherworldly phenomenon back to the realm from whence it came." He added. "I assume you're travelling to this realm and undo its damages done to this world?"

"You assume correctly Great Nabu." The Wizard nodded.

"Wizard Shazam." The Lord of Order acknowledged. "I see you have not fully abandoned your young champion." He added. "Regardless, young champion." He turned to Captain Marvel. "Prepare yourself for transfer."

* * *

"Zatanna Zatara." Doctor Fate announced his arrival inside the watchtower. "Young Billy Batson is in need of our assistance." He continued. "For him to undo the effects of this otherworldly phenomenon, we need to transport him to the realm where this event originated from." He added. "I will trace back the origin of this otherworldly phenomenon." He explained. "Our task is to transport Captain Marvel to that realm." He added. "I fear the spell won't be able to protect the young Batson."

"I will be protecting young Billy as you transport him and champion form to this realm." Zatanna nodded. "You can count on me Doctor Fate."

"Doctor Fate." Batman called out. "Is Captain Marvel necessary for this mission?"

"Yes." The Lord of Order answered. "The Wisdom of Solomon will hopefully brief him about the event once he arrives to that realm."

"Hopefully?" Superman questioned.

"We can't risk the league's youngest member on mere faith." Someone voiced out.

"Didn't he resign from the league?" Someone else murmured.

Superman and the remaining founding members of the league simply looked down and remembering how Captain Marvel had resigned from the organization.

"That is moot." Doctor Fate dismissed the concern. "Only he can achieve the mission."

"Then let one of us accompany the good captain." Wonder Woman offered.

"Denied." Doctor Fate declared. "We do not know how that realm's gods would react to this kind of breach." The lord of order admitted. "We are gambling on his status as champion of this world's gods and hopefully allow him to accomplish his mission." He added. "Anymore breaches would cause the gods' ire and we won't only lose Captain Marvel but his companion as well." He finished.

"Can you tell us anything about this realm?" Batman voiced out.

"It's a universe were none of us have any counterparts." Doctor Fate answered. "Otherwise, I don't have any more information to share." He finished.

"How about an anchor?" Zatanna spoke up.

"What about an anchor Zatanna Zatara?"

"While you and I can transport Captain Marvel and his mortal form to that realm." Zatanna explained. "It would be very taxing on my part to act as one." She admitted.

"Very Well." Doctor Fate nodded. "Who would you suggest?"

"It has to be someone who has or had close ties with Billy." Zatanna explained.

"I'll go!" A hand was raised from the far back.

"Stargirl."Flash acknowledged. "Makes sense."

"Are you sure Stargirl?" Zatanna asked. "Being someone's magical anchor could leave you bedridden for an weeks, or even an entire month." She cautioned.

"There's no one else who fits the description." Stargirl answered as she flew above the roster of leaguers and landed in front of the sorceress. "His twin and best friend were dusted." She explained. "Besides Billy and I were in a relationship."

Doctor Fate simply conjured a golden ankh behind him and took both Zatanna and Stargirl with him.

"Is this wise Bruce?" Superman whispered. "We're gambling with a child's life here."

"There's nothing we can do." Batman sighed.

"May the gods protect their champion." Wonder Woman prayed.


	2. Freight

"Captain Marvel." Doctor Fate announced as an ankh appeared beside Shazam's throne. "Make haste, the phenomenon is spreading at a faster rate." He added as he appeared

Captain Marvel simply nodded and stood in front of the Lord of Order.

Zatanna and Stargirl stepped out of the Ankh.

"Stargirl!" Captain Marvel exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Stargirl has volunteered to be your anchor Billy." Zatanna explained.

"I see." The hero in red nodded. "It's nice to see you again." He smiled as he hugged the small heroine.

"Nice to see you again Bill." Stargirl returned the hug. "Although, I would love to hug you as yourself." She added.

"You can transform Billy." Zatanna nodded. "We need both of your forms to have Stargirl's sigil written on your person." She explained. "She'd also need your sigil written on her person."

"Shazam!" Captain Marvel yelled then lightning struck him and transformed him back to his disheveled mortal form.

Billy and Stargirl hugged once more, this time savoring the time they had together, however short it was.

"Roll up your right sleeve please and hold it out." Zatanna instructed. "Courtney, place your hand on top of my wand." She continued.

Both teenaged heroes complied with the sorceress' instruction.

"Niargni slrigrats ligis no niks" Zatanna recited

White beam erupted from the wand and began drawing the design of Stargirl's weapon, the cosmic staff, and the capital letter A, in the shape of a star, on Billy's forearm.

"How do you feel Billy?" Zatanna asked.

"It kinda stings." Billy admitted. "Although I've felt worse."

"Should I transform to Captain Marvel now?" Billy asked. "You did say both my forms needed to have Stargirl's sigil."

"Yes please." Zatanna nodded.

"Shazam!"

Billy complied with the request and transformed back into his champion form with a lightning strike. He wordlessly rolled his sleeve and prompted Zatanna to repeat the process, to which the sorceress did.

Zatanna repeated the process once more, this time engraving Captain Marvel's sigil, the lightning bolt on the hero's chest, on Stargirl's skin.

Zatanna also wanted Billy to think up his own emblem to draw its design unto the young heroine.

"That is not necessary young sorceress." The Wizard spoke once more. "While in theory Billy should need to have his own emblem to be ingrained unto young Stargirl, the lightning bolt ingrained on her skin suffices." He added as he gestured towards Star spangled heroine. "Captain Marvel and Billy Bitson are one and the same." He continued. "The sigil on both forms is enough contingency to ensure the champion's return." He finished.

Zatanna nodded as Doctor Fate stepped beside the Wizard's throne.

"Captain Marvel, stand at the center." Doctor Fate ordered as an Ankh appeared right behind the red clad hero.

"Tcetorp illyb nostab, tcetorp illyb nostab, tcetorp illyb nostab" Zatanna chanted as violet light shot out of her wand.

The violet light in question immediately encased Captain Marvel and covered him in violet hue which showed the silhouette of Billy Batson projected unto the hero's body. The spell also caused the color of the ankh to change from golden yellow to violet.

The lightning bolt on Stargirl's arms also glowed violet as soon as the spell started.

Soon after, he disappeared and the violet ankh following soon after. As did the glow on the sigil drawn on Stargirl's skin.


	3. Pantheon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy meets with the Marvel counterparts of his pantheon

“Who dares summon me?!” A booming voice demanded.

“Not just you your eminence.” A meek voice corrected.

“Hermes?” The voice asked. “Why are you in your roman form?” He asked.

“Not just him father.”

“Herakles.”

“I’m here as well Zeus.” Another booming voice announced.

“Atlas.” The figure named as Zeus acknowledged with narrowed eyes. “What I want answered is that why are Hermes and Herakles in their Roman forms.”

“Probably because of him.” Another being appeared and pointed at Captain Marvel standing before them. “In another universe, he is our champion.” He supplied. “His benefactors are Hercules, Atlas, Achilles, Mercury, you and I.”

“And who’re you?” Hermes, or Mercury, questioned.

“Solomon, Wise King of Israel.” Solomon introduced himself.

“We’ll discuss this later.” Zeus commanded. “Mortal what is your business with us?” He demanded at the caped hero.

“I need your help Almighty Zeus, sir.” Captain Marvel answered meekly. “It’s about the people turning to dust.” He explained.

“Aah, the machinations of the mad titan.” Solomon nodded. “Why have you travelled far young boy.” Solomon questioned. “As far as everyone knows the Infinity Stones only affect our realm.” He finished.

“You seem knowledgeable.” Atlas commented.

“The Wise King is right.” Zeus nodded.

“That’s the thing.” Captain Marvel answered. “It did affect our realm.”

“It’s probably the destruction of the stones soon after the Mad Titan’s first snap.” Hercules commented.

“I see.” Solomon nodded. “The destruction of the stones may have had amplified Thanos’s will to wipe out half of every life form.”

“Holy moley!” Captain Marvel exclaimed. “Half of every life form?!” He questioned. “That’s… that’s…”

“Genocide?” Mercury supplied.

“Barbaric?” Hercules offered.

“Inhuman?” Atlas added.

“You seek to undo the Mad Titan’s will.” Solomon concluded. “That’s why you travelled from your realm.”

“Very well.” Zeus closed his eyes. “I imagine your Zeus is already annoyed with your Hades with the souls that did not cross the underworld.” He sighed. “I know I am.”

“All in favor of lending this champion our strengths?” Hercules announced.

“I am.” Atlas, Solomon, Mercury and Hercules agreed in unison.

“Wait just a moment.” Another voice interrupted. “Are you sure you’re up for this boy?” He asked.

“Achilles.” Zeus named the new arrival.

“Do you have what it takes to face this?” Achilles asked.

Achilles snapped his fingers and suddenly the white void that was behind the counterparts of his benefactors began showing images of a purple being summoning an army of hideous looking creatures.

Captain Marvel simply gulped.

“Well Captain?” Achilles prompted for the hero in red to answer.

“Yes Achilles, sir.” Captain Marvel answered.

“For a child, you’ve got guts.” Achilles grinned. “Our counterparts chose well.” He continued. “I too agree with lending this champion our strength.”

“Holy Moley! You knew?!” Captain Marvel exclaimed. 

“We are gods boy.” Mercules smirked.

“Zeus?” Solomon asked.

“Simply direct lightning at any of the stones.” Zeus began his instruction. “That alone would create a shockwave to amplify the Hulk’s will and undo the harm done by the Mad Titan’s snap in all the other universes.”

The white void showed a golden gauntlet with six differently colored stoned embedded unto it. Lightning struck the big golden stone in the middle of it and produced a shockwave.

“Not just any lightning boy.” Solomon interjected. “But Zeus’s personal lightning bolts.”

“Why would he need those?” Achilles asked.

“There’s a chance that magical lightning won’t be able to undo the decimation that happened in their world.” Solomon explained. “If the lightning bolt is of divine origin, like Zeus’s bolts are, it’s guaranteed.” He explained.

“Well then, just call out my name and I’ll give you two of my personal lightning bolts”

“So the effect has already been undone in this universe?” Captain Marvel asked.

“Yes.” Solomon interjected. “All that’s left is to amplify Professor Hulk’s will.”

“Well then, off you go.” Mercury waved.

Zeus snapped his fingers and lightning from above struck the good captain and transported him out of their presence.

“Solomon was it?” Zeus turned to the king. “Tell me about this champion.” He prompted.


	4. The Battle for the Gauntlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Batson Captain Marvel arrives in the heat of battle.

"Rain Fire!" Thanos yelled as he was suspended and crushed by the Scarlet Witch's abilities.

"But sire!" Corvus Glaive opposed to the order. "Our troops." He reasoned.

"Just do it!" Thanos managed to say as he was crushed by the witch's magic.

A moment later, the mothership looming at the skies drew out their weapons and started firing indiscriminately at the land below, never caring whether what they hit was friend or foe. Some of their troops were hit and some of their opponents were hit.

No one was able to notice the new arrival via a lightning strike.

* * *

Captain Marvel arrived on top of the fallen Avenger's building with a lightning strike as the ship above continued to fire plasma blasts on ground.

The red clad hero began to scan the battlefield before him. He noticed some people were able to conjure shields and were able to defend themselves from the plasma blasts from above. He noticed that some of these shield conjurers were congregating in one area. He nodded to himself and used his speed to spread them out.

"Wha-" One of the people casting the shields managed to utter out as he was carried away from his first position.

"Continue making that shield." Captain Marvel ordered. "I'm spreading you guys out."

Two by two, Captain Marvel moved two sorcerers from one location to another, and spread them out so that they can protect a larger area as opposed to the scattered and congregated protection he saw earlier.

"Gaah!" Marvel soon heard someone yell.

Captain Marvel looked for the source of the sound, and sure enough, there was a boy in red, blue and gold, who was bombarded with the laser fires holding unto red and gold gauntlet, without anyone protecting him.

Utilizing the speed of Mercury once more, Captain Marvel flew towards Spider-Man, Captain Marvel realized the name of the boy. As soon as he arrived before the boy. He shielded the boy all the while getting a good look at what Spider themed boy was holding.

Spider-Man was holding gauntlet with the Infinity Stones.

The lightning-based hero simply shook his head and decided against firing an electrical strike at one of the stones, considering what it would do to the boy holding it.

"What are you doing?" The boy managed to shout. "Take cover!"

"Don't worry about me!" Captain Marvel shouted back. "I can take the hit."

A moment later, he noticed that the ships stopped firing. He and Spider-Man looked towards the sky and saw that the ship was firing at a flaming lady flying towards the ship.

Nodding to himself, Captain Marvel flew towards the ship and began flying  _through_  them, as Carol Danvers, the woman's name, did the same and damaged the mothership thoroughly.

The two flying figures tore the mothership apart by repeating what they had done the first time, flying through it. They continued to repeat their deed before the ship crash landed near the fallen building.

As Danvers flew towards Spider-Man, Captain Marvel inspected what was under the fallen ship and made sure no one was caught in the impromptu crash landing.

Apart from the seemingly mindless beasts, which he made quick work through his electricity, not one from the people he was fighting with were under the fallen ship's debris.

Suddenly, a shockwave happened which blew everyone away, including the red clad hero.

As soon as Captain Marvel composed himself, he took a quick look at the battlefield, everyone nearby was down for the count. They were either too hurt to stand back up or are still reeling from the sudden shockwave earlier.

Further ahead, he saw three figures, one of them was holding an electrified axe towards the Thanos' neck and using an electrified hammer as some sort of support to further the axe to its intended target. Another man was on the purple man's back and helped Thor, the man holding the axe, decapitate the mad titan.

Captain Marvel then saw that Thanos manage to break away from both Captain America's, the man on top of the Mad Titan's back, and Thor's hold then reached for the red and gold gauntlet with the six infinity stones lodged to it.

"Almighty Zeus!" Captain Marvel yelled. "Lend me your strength!"

Lightning struck the ground beside the electrified red clad hero and revealed two lightning bolts impaled to the ground. Captain Marvel quickly grabbed the bolts and threw one of them towards Thanos's chest.

The Mad Titan reeled back from the sudden hit he acquired but ignored it and its effects in favor of reaching for the gauntlet once more.

"Okay Billy." Captain Marvel muttered to himself. "You only got one shot at this." He psyched himself up. "It's now or never."

Captain Marvel yelled as he threw the other lightning bolt.

The Mad Titan saw a man in red yell and threw something from his hand. He quickly put one of his hands in front of him as a defense while the other one continued reaching for the gauntlet.

The lightning bolt Captain Marvel threw appeared not to reach Thanos.

"You fell short" Thanos gloated.

"Did I?" Captain Marvel smirked.

The mad titan looked at the lightning bolt when he realized that the bolt's intended target was the gauntlet itself and not him.

"No one can destroy the stones child!" Thanos yelled.

"Wasn't trying to."

The lightning bolt was mere inches from the gauntlet when Captain Marvel released a stream of electricity towards it, dividing it into 6 parts, one bolt for each stone.

A shockwave resulted in the stones getting hit with Zeus's lightning bolt. The said shockwave blew everything away including Thanos and Captain Marvel himself.

"Hopefully that undoes the dusting in my world."

Thanos managed to recover faster than everyone else and managed to grab hold of the gauntlet.

"Pikachu!" Someone called for Marvel's attention. "Do not allow Thanos to wear the gauntlet!" They ordered.

"On it!" Captain Marvel nodded and flew towards the mad titan.

Before Captain Marvel managed to reach Thanos, Danvers was already preventing the Mad Titan from wearing the gauntlet through a flurry of punches.

Thanos managed to defend himself from Danvers's assault and threw her away.

Captain Marvel took the opportunity to summon an orb of electricity and threw it at Thanos. He flew past the projectile and began flying towards the Mad Titan before throwing a flurry of punches at the enemy..

Thanos swung his arm at the red clad hero and attempted to counter the hero's punches. He was forced into a defensive position. Thanos had gotten defensive but wasn't prepared for the orb of electricity that hit his exposed back, electrocuting the Mad Titan.

Seeing as the Titan didn't even flinch from the electrocution that happened, Captain Marvel delivered a solid uppercut on the Mad Titan's jaw, sending him upwards.

"Shazam!" Captain Marvel yelled from below the Mad Titan then lightning struck his airborne opponent,

Captain Marvel continued to punch the Mad Titan up in the air, keeping him airborne while yelling his magic word to keep the lightning coming.

The process repeated itself a few more times before the Mad Titan recomposed himself and grabbed the red clad hero and shielded himself from the incoming lightning strike, transforming the hero to his mortal form.

A kid of fifteen years.

Billy felt disoriented from the sudden transformation. Before he could even collect himself, Thanos was in the process of slamming the boy back to the ground which would surely incapacitate, if not kill, him from the fight.

* * *

"Oh crap!" Ironman shouted. "Underoos!"

"I see him Mr. Stark!" Spider-Man replied.

Spider-Man immediately fired a web against Billy's disoriented form and got the boy away from the Mad Titan.

Albeit surprised from having lost the boy he was holding, the Mad Titan simply landed on his feet and retrieved the gauntlet that had fallen from his hands earlier. Afterwards, Thanos wore the gauntlet then reeled from the sheer pain and power that the infinity stones possessed.

Before Thanos could even snap his fingers, Danvers dropped down from above and prevented him from doing it. She grabbed hold of the gauntlet as the Mad Titan tried to free himself from her hold.

Thanos even resorted to head-butting the flaming lady, but to no avail.

As the Mad Titan lay pinned from Danvers's sheer strength, he disengaged the power stone from the gauntlet and grasped it with his free hand and let it power himself before punching Danvers away, breaking free from her hold.

Thanos put the power stone back on the gauntlet as Doctor Strange raised one meaningful finger at Ironman all the while maintaining the water spire the sorcerer had created.

With everyone out of the way, Thanos attempted to snap his fingers once more, only for Iron Man to grab hold of the gauntlet and simply pin it to the ground.

Which was shortlived.

Thanos managed to break free from Ironman's hold by simply punching his way out of the hold, the man in red and gold armor put him through.

"I am inevitable." Thanos gloated as he snapped his fingers.

…

…

…

…

Nothing happened.

Surprised, Thanos looked at the gauntlet he was wearing and found that the infinity stones were missing. He looked at his latest opponent, Ironman.

Ironman raised his arm and showed that he actually retrieved the infinity stones from the gauntlet Thanos was wearing and lodged the said stones unto the arm of his suit. He willed through the power and pain that came with equipping oneself with the full might of all six infinity stones.

"And I." Ironman started as he struggled to keep his composure. "Am." He continued his train of thought as he glared at Thanos. "Ironman." He finished as he snapped his fingers.


	5. Ending 1 - Canon Compliant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endgame compliant

Billy was able to recompose himself as soon as the man in red and gold armor snapped his fingers. A small shockwave caused him to shield his eyes from the dust it was carrying.

Billy felt himself being gently set down on a piece of rock by Spider-Man before he swung his way towards the aforementioned person.

Billy looked around and saw all enemies turn to dust. The big spaceship he and Danvers took down, the hideous creatures that the enemies had in spades. The same thing that happened to the people of his universe, like his twin sister and best friend.

That was when Billy saw Thanos, the Mad Titan, sit on a piece of metal with a contemplative look before he too turned to dust.

Billy scanned his surroundings once more when he saw Danvers standing mere steps away from him looking at Spider-Man's destination. Everyone was silent as they watched Spider-Man near the man.

"Mr. Stark." Billy heard the boy begin. "We won Mr. Stark." He heard the boy continue. "We won." He repeated. "You did it sir, you did it."

Billy could hear the desperation in the boy's voice. He could hear how the boy was pleading for the man not to die before him.

"I'm sorry." Billy heard Spider-Man apologize as a woman in blue and gold armor helped the boy up and give him to another man in gray armor, sobbing.

The woman kneeled before the man known as Mr. Stark and whispered some words to him. A moment later, the light on Mr. Stark's chest faded.

The woman beside Mr. Stark sobbed on his shoulders.

* * *

A few days have passed since the battle. A wake was held to honor the life of one Tony Stark. While Tony's wife, Pepper, prepared for the said wake, the other members of the Avengers were doing clean up duties and reunited with their families.

Some even went back to school.

"You're not from this Earth." The man with an eyepatch before Billy stated. "Where do you come from?" He asked.

Billy was currently in this world's New York, inside of what's called the Stark Tower. Pepper, offered the place for him once she learned that he was not from this world. It just so happen that the man with an eyepatch, a giant green man and Danvers was with him when he made the admission.

"A realm where none of you exist." Billy replied. "In a sense that our Sorcerer Supreme is possessing a body and I'm the Captain Marvel of my world." He explained.

"Captain Marvel?" Danver asked. "Funny, you say that." She smirked. "I am Captain Marvel."

"So that's why I didn't get your codename while I was Captain Marvel." Billy realized. "We both have the same hero names." He concluded. "Like I said, I am the Captain Marvel of  **MY WORLD, MY UNIVERSE.** "

"Are you saying that there's a world, an earth, other than this one?" Nick Fury questioned.

"Yes, there is. "The green man answered. "It's the multiverse theory." He added. "I won't bore you with the details, but if this kid is saying the truth, that's not much of a theory anymore."

"Skip the science-y lecture Dr. Banner." Nick Fury ordered. "Why did you come to this world?"

"Look Fury, I get that you want information." Dr. Banner interrupted. "Could we at least introduce ourselves before interrogating a child?" He asked. "I'm Doctor Bruce Banner, you can call me Professor Hulk." He introduced himself.

"Carol Danvers." Danvers stated. "As you know, I'm the Captain Marvel of this universe."

Nick Fury." The man with the eye patch introduced himself. "That's all." He added. "Now answer the question."

"I was sent here to undo the effects of the Infinity Stones in my world." Billy explained. "While the stones shouldn't be able to affect my world." He continued. "According to Solomon, the destruction of the Infinity Stones, after Thanos's first snap, amplified the decimation's range and affected different universes."

"Was throwing a lightning bolt at the gauntlet supposed to undo the Mad Titan's snap?" Carol asked.

"In of itself, no." Billy answered.

"That was meant to amplify my thoughts when I wielded the gauntlet." Professor Hulk realized. "There were no other events that succeeded my use of the gauntlet before you struck it with lightning."

"Now that your mission here is done." Nick Fury began. "What are you still doing here?" He narrowed his lone eye.

"You don't know how to go back, don't you kid?" Carol asked.

"Not exactly." Billy sighed. "I really only know one spell and that's an enhancement and transfiguration spell rolled into one." He admitted. "I'm in the process of learning another spell, with varying effects."

"Doctor Strange can help you." The big green guy offered.

"Doctor Strange?" Billy questioned. "Is his name Hugo Strange?"

"He's Stephen Strange." Professor Hulk corrected. "He was a neurosurgeon who became a master of the mystic arts." He explained. "Why?"

"Nothing." Billy shrugged. "I'm just marveled that the few similarities our worlds have are also very different."

"Can anyone contact this Doctor Strange character?" Nick Fury questioned. "We need to send this kid home."

"Doctor Strange is a bit busy tidying up the mess in the sanctums." Professor Hulk informed everyone. "That's all he really told anyone."

"What will you do in the meantime kid?" Carol asked.

"Maybe I'll help with the cleanup." Billy offered. "The existence of the 'vanished' has thrown the world in chaos.

"Oh no you don't." Fury rejected the offer. "You're a minor you are to go to school."

"Really?" Billy raised an eyebrow at the demand.

"Is that really wise?" The Hulk asked. "Considering he's from a different universe, a different Earth, the things he'll learn here would be moot when he returns." He added. "Tell me kid, have you heard of Vibranium?"

"Vibranium?" Billy questioned. "What's that supposed to be?" He continued.

"There you go." Hulk dismissed. "Making Billy here go to school would be moot." He smirked. "For the record, Vibranium is this Earth's strongest metal."

* * *

A few days passed and it was the funeral rites of Tony Stark, the person who gave up his life in order to prevent another decimation to happen. Billy found himself donning a suit a little over his size courtesy of May Parker.

Pepper had offered Billy to buy him a suit or at least rent him one, but he refused. Although May Parker was able to convince him to don Peter's old suit back when her husband passed away.

"No!" Came the cry of an indignant child. "Why won't daddy come back?!" She whined. "I want him back!"

"H-honey, Morgan." Pepper knelt before her daughter. "We talked about this right?" She offered a sad smile. "Daddy had to go." She explained. "He's going to a special place."

"But I wanted to come with!" Morgan stomped her legs in frustration. "Everyone carried daddy while he was sleeping inside a building and he did not come back!" She sobbed. "I want to go with daddy!"

"Mrs. Stark?" Billy voiced. "Try telling her the truth." He offered.

Over the course of Tony Stark's, Ironman, wake Billy was acquainted with the different heroes and people of this world aside from this world's Captain Marvel, Nick Fury and Professor Hulk to the Wakandan King, Happy and even Peter Parker.

"Are you sure?" Pepper asked the boy before her.

"It's better than sugarcoating things." Billy reasoned. "Sugarcoating things might only lead to misunderstandings and false hopes."

"I agree." May stood beside Billy. "That's what I did for Peter back when his parents died."

"Morgan, honey." Pepper turned to her daughter. "Do you know why you can't come with Daddy?"

Morgan's tear-stained face simply shook her head, not understanding where this was going.

"Well, honey…" Pepper trailed off. "Daddy died saving everyone."

Billy watched as Morgan's eyes conveyed every bit of negative emotion through her eyes.

"But your dad's still with you, with us." Billy immediately interjected. "He may not be physically present, but he's still with us."

Pepper and Morgan looked at Billy as he spoke.

"He lives on in here." Billy pointed at Morgan's chest.

"In here?" Morgan asked as she cupped the part Billy pointed. "How?"

"So long as we remember all the good times we had with him." Billy smiled.

"Promise?" Morgan questioned.

"Promise." Billy smiled at the young girl

Morgan nodded then looked expectantly at her mother and clutched her mother's skirt. She left the room with her mother as they prepared the urn and an Ironman helmet. May followed soon after.

"You're great with kids." A boy commented. "That was a good way to make the squirt understand what's happening." He added. "As much of a genius that old man was, I don't think his squirt quite understands the situation yet."

"Yeah well, I've been in her position once." Billy shrugged. "My parents were archaeologists that died at the dig site." He continued. "Unlike her, I've got a way worst wake up call." He added. "I really don't want her to experience what I did when my parents died."

"I'm sorry to hear that." The boy offered his sympathies. "I'm Harley Keener by the way."

"Billy Batson." Billy smiled at Harley. "And it's okay." He shrugged. "I just got unlucky that the uncle who should be responsible for raising me took after his namesake in more ways than one." He added. "To put it lightly."

"Why?"

"He's named Ebenezer."

"That greedy guy from A Christmas Carol?" Harley's lips curled up as his eyes went wide.

"Yep." Billy nodded. "Don't worry tho, a lot has happened since I ran away from him." He smiled. "Found my twin sister, gained a best friend and found someone who'd raise me like his own son."

"Good for you."

* * *

After the funeral, Nick Fury and Carol Danvers were with him when they approached Doctor Strange, who immediately went to work to create a portal for him to use.

"You took one big gamble coming to this universe." Doctor Strange commented. "Not only did you risk the ire of your benefactors' counterparts, you also took the risk of not being able to return."

"We took precautions." Billy shrugged. "The only problem was I'm just a beginner of the mystic arts." He admitted. "I only know enhancement and healing spells." He added. "And even then, most of the physical enhancements and healing factor are like passive abilities from any RPG."

"RPG?" Carol questioned. "Passive abilities?"

"Role Playing Game." Wong answered.

"Passive abilities are something akin to one's breathing or heartbeat." Doctor Strange continued.

Billy just stared at the two wizards in awe.

"We may be monks but we're not savages." Doctor Strange shrugged.

The red-caped Sorcerer drew a lot of circles in the air as a circular portal appeared behind Billy.

Suddenly, Stargirl's sigil, the anchoring mark, which Zatanna drew on his arm began to glow violet as ankhs in the same color began to surround the portal and at the same time changing the sparks that it spew into ankhs in the same hue.

"That's a first." Wong commented.

"He has an anchoring mark." Doctor Strange stated. "You took precautions indeed." He nodded.

"So this is goodbye?" Professor Hulk.

"I don't know." Billy shrugged. "Never say never I guess."

"See you next time then." Carol acknowledged.

"Yeah, see you." Billy waved as he walked into the portal.

(line break)

The portal disappeared as soon as Billy went in.

"I don't think the world is ready for the multiverse theory to be proven." Professor Hulk commented as he faced his companions.

"I agree." Nick Fury nodded. "Everyone here should keep mum about this."

"Not that difficult." Doctor Strange replied. "As I understood, our Captain Marvel is most of the time preoccupied in other planets and Professor Hulk is a man of science and knows the very concept of confidentiality." He added.

"And we monks of the sanctum have a thing for secrecy." Wong added.

* * *

"Superman, what's your status?" J'onn questioned through the communicator.

"I've caught the people who reformed in midair." Superman replied. "Thankfully only a few of them were unlucky enough to not reach the ground when they appeared."

"What do you mean?" J'onn asked.

"A lot of these people started reforming in midair J'onn." Wonder Woman answered. "Most of them were completely reformed once they reached the ground." She added.

"Although that does not spare them from getting run over." Flash interjected. "Seriously, a lot of them reformed in the middle of the streets."

"We don't have room to complain Flash." J'onn chided. "We're lucky that Captain Marvel has succeeded."

"Hey guys?" Mary's voice cut in. "Any idea what's going on?"

"Yeah!" Freddy's voice agreed. "I'd like to know why it's suddenly raining people in Fawcett."

"I'll fill them in J'onn." Wonder Woman cut in. "Marvels, we need your help." She ordered. "Once you get everyone from Fawcett to safety, meet me at Metropolis." She added. "I'll fill you in there.

* * *

Mary Marvel and CM3 were facing Wonder Woman as they each carried one person each and gently placed them on top of a secure building.

"You're saying Doctor Fate took Billy to undo the dusting phenomena." Mary clarified. "No one in the league knows where he currently is?"

"What about Batman?" Freddy asked the older heroine.

"I don't have any idea where Doctor Fate took Captain Marvel." Batman interjected through their communicators.

"Eep."

"Check on your benefactor, he should know of Marvel's whereabouts."

"The Wizard!" Mary exclaimed. "Of course!" She grinned. "Thank you so much Wonder Woman, Batman." She expressed her gratitude to the heroes before grabbing the hem of CM3's cape and sped oof.

"Wha-Mary!" Freddy exclaimed.

Soon after, a lightning bolt struck both heroes and left only smoke in their wake.

"Did you really have to scare the poor boy?" Wonder Woman asked Batman through the communicator.

"He needs to be aware of his surroundings Diana." Came Batman's reply.

Wonder Woman only shook her head and fled to someplace else.

* * *

As soon as Billy stepped out of the violet ankh, he was tackled to the ground and was in the receiving end of a group hug, courtesy of his twin sister and best friend.

"Billy!" Mary exclaimed. "You're back!"

"Hey Mary." Billy greeted.

"You're back man!" Freddy greeted.

"Hello to you too Freddy."

"Where have you been?!" Mary questioned. "We asked everyone and no one can give a definite answer."

"Really?" Billy asked. "Not even Doctor Fate, the Wizard, Zatanna or even Stargirl?"

"You know the Wizard is all vague." Freddy huffed. "Most of the league are clueless and you know how Batman is."

"Batman isn't scary Freddy." Billy chuckled. "But I do see your point." He smiled.

"As for Zatanna, Doctor Fate and Stargirl." Mary started. "They're in the Tower of Fate." She answered.

"It's for her safety." The Wizard added.

"Wizard!" All three teenagers exclaimed.

"Courtney Whitmore could not handle the strain of being a magical anchor when the spell activated." The Wizard continued. "To keep her safe and monitored, Doctor Fate and Zatanna brought her to the Tower of Fate."

"Courtney Whitmore is already stable." Doctor Fate announced as he appeared through a golden ankh. "And is on her way to recovery."

"Can we visit her?" Billy asked.

Doctor Fate nodded as he made way for the Marvel family to pass through.

"Before we visit her." Billy voiced out. "How long was I away?"

"You've been away for approximately 15 hours." The Lord of Order answered. "Five hours since your departure, the dusting phenomenon was undone as people started reforming all over the world." He continued.

After expressing his gratitude, Billy and his family started walking towards the golden ankh that brought Doctor Fate to the Rock of Eternity to visit Stargirl.

"Wow." Billy marveled at the revelation." I was only gone for 15 hours when I was in that reality for about a week and five days." He shared to his family.

"Holy Moley!" Freddy exclaimed. "That's insane."

The conversation between the members of the Marvel family continued as they went through the golden ankh.

"Wizard Shazam." Doctor Fate started as soon as the trio went through the ankh. "I thank you for allowing Billy Batson to travel dimensions and reverse the otherworldly phenomenon that was forced unto our world." He expressed his gratitude. "Through him order was restored."

"I was once a Lord of Order myself Nabu." Shazam pointed out. "I too wished for it to be restored." He added. "Although gratitude should be expressed to him alone." He continued. "He was the one who made everything possible."

"All true." Doctor Fate nodded. "Until we meet again Shazam."

"You as well, Nabu."

Doctor Fate went back to the golden ankh that he used for transport and left as the ankh vanished, leaving the Wizard Shazam in its wake.

A moment later, the Wizard Shazam himself promptly vanished leaving the Rock of Eternity uninhabited.


	6. Ending 2 - Bittersweet P1 - Non-Canon Compliant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy "dies" in Tony's Place

Billy managed to recompose after Spider-Man had gently put him on the ground. He stood up and looked at his surroundings. The hideous monsters and even the spaceship he, as Captain Marvel, and Danvers took down crumbled into particles of dust.

Even Thanos himself, who was sitting at piece of metal with a somber expression, crumbled to dust the same way his allies did.

Billy looked at where his savior went. He was with the people donning armor in different colors: gray, blue, red and gold; sobbing as the light from the man in red and gold armor flickered on and off.

Billy can see that the man was dying.

"Be good and good will follow." Were the words Billy always lived by. These words were what his parents always said to him as a reminder to be good and help the people in need.

"Shazam!"

As lightning struck Billy's mortal form, a thunderclap following soon after, he transformed into his champion form.

"Ekat em daetsni" Billy muttered as electricity cackled around him. "Ekat em daetsni." He repeated as his eyes glowed yellow and electricity began to crackle on his eyes. "Ekat em daetsni."

An arc of electricity started to travel from Captain Marvel's chest towards the burnt hand of the dying man, Ironman, as soon as the arc connected the effect was instantaneous.

Ironman's whole body began to glow gold as his wounds and burns started to heal.

Captain Marvel on the other hand struggled to keep himself upright before succumbing to the planet's gravity but before he could even collapse, Danvers had caught him and gently set him on an upright rock.

"What did you do kid" Danvers asked Captain Marvel.

"I took his place." Captain Marvel answered with a tired grin.

"What do you mean?" Danvers narrowed her eyes as other heroes gathered around them.

"It is, what it is." Captain Marvel answered tiredly before he slumped to the ground, lifeless.

Captain America was about to check on Captain Marvel when a violet ankh appeared behind Captain Marvel.

People immediately went on guard at the sudden appearance of a symbol. It was a shock that a few moments since the ankh appeared, the hero himself began to crumble.

"Wha-"

Before anyone could even question anything, Captain Marvel disappeared and the violet ankh followed suit.

* * *

"We have a problem." Doctor Fate announced as the ankh that had recently disappeared appeared once more.

"Billy!" Courtney screamed in horror as the sigil on Courtney's hand began to fade. "Zatanna" She called for the sorceress' attention. "Captain Marvel's sigil is fading."

"Zatanna Zatarra make use of the spell of return." The Lord of Fate ordered. "Forcibly return Captain Marvel to this reality." He added.

"Right!" Zatanna nodded. "Nruter eht rrioraw uoy tsum, efas dna dnuos si a tsum!" She began to chant as she hovered and glowed in violet.

A Zatanna floated and glowed in violet hue, a violet ankh appeared behind her and yellow electricity began arcing all around the Rock of Eternity. One electrical arc made contact with the fading sigil on Courtney's arm and that contact made her scream.

"Wizard!" Mary announced her arrival via a lightning strike. "Where's my-"

Mary was cut off at the scene before her, Zatanna and Doctor Fate were casting a spell while Courtney Whitmore was screaming in terror.

"Mary!" Freddy entered the Rock of Eternity with another lightning strike. "Could you ju-"

Freddy stopped dead on his tracks, his words completely forgotten, as he witnessed what Mary was watching.

"Freddy!" Mary turned to her brother's best friend. "Whatever they're doing, it's somehow connected to Billy." She shared her assumption. "Courtney can't handle the strain."

"Right." Freddy nodded. "You're suggesting we take some of the strain off of Court and let Zatanna and Doctor Fate do their thing undisturbed."

"Exactly." Mary nodded. "Are you in?" She asked her companion.

"Of course I'm in." Freddy exclaimed. "Solomon's telling us that this is connected to what was happening in the world and that in turn is connected to Billy."

"On three?" Mary smiled.

"On three!" Freddy approved.

"One" Mary began.

"Two" Freddy followed.

"Three!" The two members of the Marvel family exclaimed in unison as they held each other's hands while their other hand reached for Courtney's shoulders.

Mary and Freddy did not scream from pain but the experience was nonetheless painful. They may have the stamina of Atlas but that does not mean they were impervious to pain.

Courtney on the other hand stopped screaming but sobbed uncontrollably as she rested from the absence of the painful event. The electric arc was still connected to her hand, but the pain was nothing more than a sting unlike what she experienced earlier.

Courtney nonetheless focused on the fading sigil on her arms rather than look around. It may have been irrational but if she looked at the sigil, it may not disappear completely.

A few more moments passed and dust began to exit the violet ankh and land in front of the floating Zatanna, who was still chanting the spell of return.

"MROFER!" Doctor Fate shouted.

The dust that landed before Zatanna started to form the shape of Captain Marvel just brown. It looked like a paper statue that was half way done and was torn down to pieces.

"Billy!" Mary exclaimed as she attempted to approach her twin's champion form.

"I forbid you to take one more step further Mary Marvel." Doctor Fate ordered. "My magic, Zeus's power and Atlas' gift are the only things that's keeping him from dying."

"Billy made the ultimate sacrifice." Zatanna exclaimed." He essentially died for someone else." She added somberly.

"Please no." Courtney whispered. "Please bring him back."

"Captain Marvel is in a state of limbo, neither alive nor dead." Doctor Fate informed. "However, casting this effect unto someone else may overturn the balance of this world." He finished.

"Then I've got the perfect solution for you blokes."

"John Constantine." Doctor Fate announced.

"I've got someone who's interested in that effect." Constantine informed the group as he exited a wooden door.

"What do you want Constantine." Zatanna snarled. "Your brand of magic is not welcome in the Rock of Eternity."

"All magic comes from the Rock of Eternity love." Constantine fired back. "There's no white or black magic, there's simply magic.

"Regardless." Doctor Fate bellowed out. "What is your business here John Constantine?"

"I need the effect that's afflicting the big red cheese." The occultist answered. "I've got someone who wants to experience it firsthand."

"As a Lord of Order, your request is denied John Constantine." The sorcerer supreme declared.

"C'mon Nelson." Constantine voiced out. "You can't continue to uphold the magic that's keeping him together for all eternity." He reasoned.

"I can and I will."

"You and I both know that's bullocks mate." Constantine scoffed. "The order was thrown out of whack when people around the world started crumbling to dust." He continued. "Sure the big red cheese was able tip the scales in its neutral state, but with him returning in this state has thrown order out of balance once more." He added.

"Transferring Captain Marvel's affliction to someone else will, as you say, throw the balance out of whack more than it is." Doctor Fate sighed.

As the occultist and Lord of Order continued their back and forth regarding how the doing one thing could tip the scales out of balance, Mary and Freddy, with electricity occasionally crackling around them, tended to Courtney's exhausted form.

Zatanna on the other hand reinforced Doctor Fate's magic that was keeping the still discolored figure of Captain Marvel, as tired as she is.

"Excuse me." Freddy voiced out, causing the two male adults to look at the children. "Comparing notes regarding the morality of one deed is good and all, but could you hurry up?"

"Freddy!" Mary admonished.

"For the record, transferring what's happening to Billy wouldn't upset the balance than it already has." He added. "Constantine's merely transferring the affliction to another being rather than stop it completely."

"I see where you're going." Mary smiled.

"Is that the wisdom Solomon imparted has given you champions?" Doctor Fate questioned. "Very well." He conceded. "John Constantine, you are permitted to transfer Captain Marvel's affliction to any one you so wish."

"Now we're talking!" Constantine cheered.

Constantine's hand glowed orange as a door appeared and opened to reveal an old woman dressed in a blue gown and silver tiara inside a glass dome.

"Is that a fairy godmother?" Mary could not help but ask.

"Don't mistake her from the fairy tales you watch lass." Constantine responded. "She's a vengeful witch whose anger rivals that of Black Adam."

"How rude." The Fairy Godmother huffed.

"She was banished to hell once John Constantine." Doctor Fate commented. "Regardless, I can see why you chose her."

Constantine merely nodded as he willed the glass dome to move closer to him as he neared Captain Marvel's discolored form.

"Epekto sa iyahang kahimtang mubalhin sa laing lawas." Constantine chanted as fire began to appear on his hands.

As the occultist continued to chant the spell, the fire on his hands began to stretch itself and approached and hoisted Captain Marvel in the air. Arcs of lightning made contact with the champion's body as his color began to change from soil brown to flesh and crimson.

The fire gently set Captain Marvel's unconscious form on the floor before it made its way towards the vengeful Fairy Godmother. The fire surrounded the fairy of wishes before she crumbled to dust. As soon as her remains were settled on the floor, the fire that surrounded the glass dome faded away.

Constantine's coat and gloves also crumbled to dust as soon as the fire from his hands disappeared.

"Why's Billy not waking up?" Courtney managed to speak up.

"He's in a comatose state." Mary replied sadly.

"For all intents and purposes, Billy should have died." Freddy added.

"The infinity stones' strain on his body was too much." Mary finished.

"How are you both so calm?" Courtney asked the duo.

"It's one of the downsides of the Wisdom of Solomon." Mary answered. "We can know the harshest truths there is, including Billy's current state."

"Wizard?" Freddy called out.

"You can transport young Billy out of the Rock young champions." The Wizard replied. "Only man's medicine can cure Billy Batson now."

"I've already contacted the league." Zatanna informed. "Batman has prepared the medbay for Billy's treatment."

"Shazam!" Mary yelled as her hands were on Captain Marvel's chest.

Mary transformed back into her mortal form and forced Captain Marvel to transform back to Billy.

Freddy loaded Billy on his back as Mary helped Courtney up on her feet and proceeded to walk through the ankh that Doctor Fate had conjured, with Zatanna lagging behind.


	7. Ending 2 - Bittersweet P2 - Non-Canon Compliant

Everyone who had seen what had happened were in various state of shock.

The kid who could turn into an adult, turning into dust just moments after Thanos and his army did.

"Spider-Man, create a stretcher using your webs." Doctor Strange ordered as soon as he recomposed himself.

Peter nodded as he worked on his task. He used two large slabs of rocks as foundation for the makeshift stretcher.

Once Peter was done, Pepper and Rhodey worked on loading the unconscious Stark up on the stretcher made of web fluids. They began to carry the stretcher when Doctor Strange's cape attached itself under the makeshift stretcher and carried Ironman's unconscious form.

Despite the sentient cape's delicateness, Tony Stark's wife and best friend refused to let go of him.

"King T'challa, can we use the facilities in Wakanda to treat Tony?" Professor Hulk asked for permission.

"Right this way" The Wakandan King nodded as he led the way towards the portal.

* * *

"What in the seven realms just happened?!" Valkyrie exclaimed.

"We won." Carol answered bluntly. "With a single casualty." She shrugged. "Considering the circumstances, I'd say we got off scot-free."

"That casualty was a freaking kid!" Hawkeye yelled. "I don't know who you're supposed to be lady but we don't just go willy nilly about casualties."

"Barton, stand down." Captain America ordered. "Let's let everyone process what happened." He continued.

"You don't understand cap." Clint replied. "Any  _good_  father,  _good parent_  would be understandably pissed and this lady just shrugs it off." He yelled as he gestured towards Carol.

"Danvers hasn't been with us for a very long time." Captain America came to her defense. "I don't exactly approve of her words but she just said how things were."

"It's okay Rogers." Carol stated before turning her attention at Barton. "You don't seem to understand that we were at war." She looked into the archer's eyes. "Casualties are inevitable, we should be thankful that the only casualty we have was the kid."

"I would have to disagree." Okoye interrupted the conversation as she got inside the lounge area. "Wakandan soldiers and the Sanctum's sorcerers are dying as we speak." She informed the group. "I would hope that you cease your squabbling right this moment and let the injured rest."

After saying her piece, the Wakandan general left the group to their own devices.

"Danvers is right Clint." Rogers sighed. "We were at war and casualties cannot be avoided."

"It's not about why there was a casualty cap." Clint sighed. "It's the fact that this lady, who came out of nowhere, simply shrugs off a young casualty like some molded bread."

"I think everyone has yet to process what's happened." Sam offered. "I'm still wrapping my head around the fact head that we were dead for five years." He admitted. "Then some new guy showed up with powers like Thor's and then that new guy was just a kid then when Stark ensured us our victory, that same kid just crumbled away."

"I know Sam." Captain America nodded.

"I think we shouldn't tell Stark about this." Sam told everyone in the room. "After much thinking since the Civil War." He began. "Stark was ridden with self-guilt when he urged us to sign the accords." He added. "I once heard Wanda and Vision talk about the casualties in Sokovia and how one mother blamed Tony, not the Avengers as a group just him, for the deaths in Sokovia."

"Didn't he though?" Wanda asked.

"We all share the blame Wanda." Sam answered. "People only cared to blame Tony about it." He added. "I think this casualty would finally break the camel's back."

* * *

"Mrs. Stark." Doctor Strange got out of Tony's Intensive Care Room. "I've got some good news and bad news."

"Let's hear it." Pepper nodded.

"The Good news is that with the assistance of Professor Hulk and Princess Shuri, we were able to dislodge the infinity stones from Tony Stark's hand." Doctor Strange reported. "He's also stable after a successful operation."

Pepper just nodded anticipating what the bad news could be.

"However, he'd still need some rehabilitation time to fully regain his movement." Doctor Strange continued to report. "Due to the damage his nerves had acquired when he wielded the infinity stones."

"But he's going to live right?" Rhodey asked as he stood beside his best friend's wife.

"Yes." Doctor Strange nodded.

"So doc, as I understood you're the big magic hotshot, Tony's words, in the world." Pepper started. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Let me be frank with the both of you." Doctor Strange replied. "The victory I foresaw came with Tony Stark's demise." He admitted. "It was through Tony Stark's sacrifice that we won against Thanos and his army."

Rhodey simply engulfed Pepper with his arm and held her tightly as the both of the processed the sorcerer's revelation.

"There's only one possible explanation for what happened after the battle" The doctor continued. "The lightning based hero cast a spell and took Stark's place as the sacrifice."

Both Pepper's and Rhodey's eyes widened at the revelation.

"Thank You Doctor Strange." Pepper expressed her gratitude after she recomposed herself. "Are visitors allowed with Tony now?" She asked.

"Yes, Peter's already in there." Strange nodded.

* * *

It took a few more weeks for Tony to be able to gain consciousness and one more for him to be coherent enough to be able to communicate with his visitors.

There were questions that Tony asked as soon as he was able to communicate. One of which were about his daughter, Peter and Harley.

"Harley and Peter are both in school." Pepper answered her husband's query. "Morgan's with Happy, sleeping at the lounge." She added. "Rhodey's been summoned to the UN to represent you and the other Avengers." She continued.

After Pepper visited, the other Avengers visited him. Everyone from the other team in Civil War were inside.

"Any casualties?" Tony immediately asked them.

Everyone looked at each other at the sudden question.

"We have only one casualty." Steve decided to answer the question.

"Anyone we know?" Came Tony's next question.

"It was just one of those guys with orange rings." Sam immediately answered.

"Does the Wizard know?"

They just nodded in response.

"I see." Tony merely sighed. "Could you guys leave?" He asked. "I think I need to rest."

"Rest well Tony." Steve acknowledged as they filed out of the room one by one.

Tony wasn't able to rest well as he kept on thinking on that one unfortunate soul that was the only casualty.

* * *

A few more weeks passed and Tony was finally in rehabilitation after weeks of bed confinement.

"Whatever happened to that kid?" Tony asked during one of his rehabilitation sessions. "The adult that turned into a kid when lightning hit him." He elaborated.

"You mean to tell me they didn't tell you?" Pepper questioned.

"Unbelievable." Rhodey sighed.

"Tell me what?" Tony asked.

Rhodey and Pepper looked at each other. The both of them weren't really sure how to break this information towards Tony. They both knew of Tony's propensity to blame himself on things out of his control.

The both of them also knew how one measly lie lead to Civil War.

"Tony, we need you sitting down for this." Pepper began.

"What?" Now Tony was really confused.

For all of Tony's genius, he can't get why the information he was about to hear needed him sitting. He can hear fine while standing, thank you very much.

"What you're about to say, you can say it while I'm standing."

Rhodey immediately went by his best friend's side as he knows for sure what's going to happen when his best friend hears the information.

"That kid you were asking about." Pepper began. "He was the sole casualty during that fight against Thanos."

The expected reaction from Tony came, he stumbled down midstep as he heard the information everyone was reluctant to share. Thankfully, Rhodey was there and was able to catch Tony in time before he hit the ground.

"I-I see." Tony managed to stutter.

* * *

After regaining his mobility and finishing his rehabilitation, Tony immediately set to work on the construction of a monument to honor the only casualty in this whole mess. After his offer to resurrect the child was rebuffed by everyone, including the ex-vengers, Parker's words, and forced him to compromise.

Tony supposes he can't blame them, especially his wife, best friend, body guard and pseudo-sons. As he would do anything and everything for them, so would they if given the chance.

The design of the monument was according to how everyone remembered the emblem on the hero's chest when he first appeared: a golden lightning bolt.

No one knew who the boy was, even having an adjusted BARF to give him how the boy looked and asked anyone and everyone about him. This was the only way he could atone for letting the boy die in his place.

The crew that Tony hired were just about to install the monument in front of Stark Industries when lightning struck and out came two figures, one male and one female.

"Lightning Lad." One of the new arrivals commented. "Not bad." He nodded. "I must admit, that did not cross my mind."

"Oh hush you." The woman chided. "We're here for the heroes and explain things to them." She reminded. "Not think up of hero names ala Nightwing." She continued. "Besides that name's already taken.

"Yeah by like thousands of years into the future." The boy argued.

It just so happen that Tony Stark was supervising the installation of the monument when the two new people arrived via a lightning strike, donning the emblem of the hero, lightning lad, as the Princess of Wakanda had dubbed him.

The hero who died in his place.

The two new arrivals were Billy's twin and best friend, in their champion forms.

"Are you here to deliver retribution, exact revenge, you know the usual?" Tony quipped as he approached the duo. "You know the normal, you killed my friend spiel?"

The new arrivals looked at each other laughed at his face. From all what they have experienced as heroes, this was the first time they had encountered something such as this.

"I'm Mary Marvel, and he's Captain Marvel Jr." Mary introduced herself and her companion. "I'm guessing the person who you're honoring with this monument is my brother, Captain Marvel?" She asked.

"You know big guy, huge muscles, wears a red spandex and white cape with golden cuffs and boots?" Freddy described his best friend's champion form.

"Stay away from Mr. Stark!" Spider-Man interrupted the conversation as he landed beside Tony.

"Stand down Underoos." Tony ordered. "If they were here to kill me, they would've just directed the lightning at me." He reasoned.

"That's inaccurate." Mary pointed out.

"But we'll go with it." Freddy shrugged.

"What do you want with Mr. Stark?" Spider-Man glared at the Marvels.

"Whoa, whoa kid, where's the fire coming from?" Tony questioned. "They're not a threat."

"We didn't come here to fight Spider-Man." Mary assured the spider themed hero. "Rather we came here to inform."

Spider-Man's eyes widened. He never mentioned his name and Tony Stark did not mention it as well. There was no way that these people weren't here to kill Mr. Stark.

"Name your price." Tony declared.

Mary and Freddy looked at each other.

"Mary said inform Mr. Stark." Freddy pointed out. "We're not here to exact vengeance or even ask for compensation." He added. "We just want to inform, that's all."

"Inform Mr. Stark of what exactly." Spider-Man asked with hostility in his voice.

"Spider-Man, I'm not in distress okay?" Tony reassured the costumed hero. "I'm injured but not in distress." He pointed out as he gestured towards his still healing hand.

"Mr. Stark they arrived via lightning!" Spider-Man reasoned out. "The ex-vengers and the Avengers all knew that someone was going to ask retribution because of Lightning Lad's death." He rambled as he placed himself in front of his mentor. "War Machine and Hawkeye are already en-route from the UN."

"Looks like we're in trouble Mary." Freddy stated nonchalantly. "Now I know how Osiris felt."

"Like you're any help Junior." Mary rolled her eyes at her companion's words. "If everyone would just let us finish?" She exclaimed as she turned her attention towards Stark and Spider-Man. "This hostile welcome isn't really all that necessary."

Before Mary could even utter out another word, War Machine descended in front of Spider-Man while Hawkeve landed a few paces away from the group.

"Seriously?!" Mary yelled in exasperation.

"What's the situation Spider-Man?" War Machine questioned.

"Nothing happened yet." Spider-Man answered. "They have yet to make a move."

"Really?!" Tony exclaimed. "I appreciate the sentiment and all." He continued. "Isn't this a bit excessive Platypus?"

"Says the guy who programmed a training wheels protocol." War Machine bit back. "Seriously Tony, let us handle this."

"I think the fact that we're still in our champion forms might be giving them the wrong idea." Freddy pointed out. "We do crackle with electricity from time to time." He added. "I think we should transform back to our mortal forms." He offered.

"Is it safe though?" Mary questioned, warily glancing at the heroes converging around Stark.

"Remember what Zatanna said." Freddy replied. "Billy transformed back when that Thanos person did what Superman had done to him five years ago." He continued. "It should be safe."

As the group trained their eyes on the odd group as they conversed, Spider-Man's eyes widened as he suddenly sensed something was amiss. He looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary was happening, the workers were safely evacuated when War Machine and Hawkeye arrived.

However he then noticed that the clouds begun to darken and had converge in their general location.

"FRIDAY Activate Rust Proof Protocol"

"Kid what the hell!" Tony managed to exclaim.

"As you wish Spider-Man." FRIDAY replied

A few of the previous Iron Man suits descended from above and began to conjure blue translucent shield in front of War Machine and the rest.

"Shazam!"

"Captain Marvel!"

Lightning struck both Marvels. Instead of disappearing or anyone new coming in, the both of them transformed back into their mortal forms.

Mary was simply wearing a white blouse inside an open blue cardigan paired with blue jeans and cute blue sandals.

Freddy simply wore a red long-sleeved shirt paired with black jeans and green sneakers while standing on his good foot and holding unto his silver crutches.

"They just changed clothes." Rhodey commented as his jaw dropped. "All that and they just changed clothes."

"We've put ourselves in a vulnerable state." Mary informed the heroes behind the translucent shield. "Maybe you could drop your weapons now?" She asked.

"They are not crackling with electricity." War Machine pointed out as he removed his helmet. "FRIDAY?" He asked the building's AI.

"You are correct Col. Rhodes." FRIDAY replied. "Both children are not showing signs of electrical surges in their personal spaces." She continued. "The boy himself is disabled from the waist down and needs the aid of his crutches to get around."

"That is both creepy and awesome." Freddy commented.

"Barton, stand down." Rhodey commanded. "Yes I'm sure, no one was harmed in the lightning strike." He reassured someone on the line.

"FRIDAY be a dear and get these suits back from where they came from?" Tony announced.

"Of course Boss." FRIDAY replied as the Iron Man suits began flying back from where they came from.

"Can I get you both inside?" Tony asked as he turned towards his visitors. "Sorry for the hostile welcome, I can't exactly control these mama bears." He quipped as he gestured towards the heroes behind him.

"Oh no, the hostile welcome was expected." Freddy shrugged. "It's the fact that everyone seemed too keen on interrupting us when we were about to say something important." He admitted.

Mary cleared her throat as she glared at her companion.

"Sorry."

"I was about to tell you Tony Stark." Mary began. "The person you dubbed as Lightning Lad, my twin brother, is in fact not dead." She revealed.

"He, he's not dead?" Rhodey's eyes narrowed.

"Don't get us wrong, we're not here for compensation either." Freddy interjected. "We're just here to inform, that's all."

"If he's not dead, why can't he tell us that himself?" Spider-Man questioned.

"Well he's currently in a coma." Freddy replied.

"Freddy!" Mary hissed. "They did not need to know that."

"Umm excuse me, I think I needed to know that Lightning Lad is in a coma." Tony interjected.

"Look, we're just here to inform and nothing else." Freddy responded. "A psychiatrist told us that we should inform you, Tony Stark, that my best friend is alive because you might blame yourself for the self-sacrificing shit he does."

"Don't get me started on the bullets he took meant for someone else." Mary groaned. "And that someone else was bulletproof."

"You're not wrong about that." Rhodes replied. "The monument was built to honor Lightning Lad." He added. "He started this to atone for what happened."

"I see." Mary looked down in contemplation. "What are we going to do Freddy?" She questioned her companion.

"I think we should leave this be." Freddy shrugged. "It'd be a shame to scrap this after all the work that was put into this." He gestured at the unfinished monument.

"But he's not dead." Mary argued.

"Won't really a change a thing Mayr." Freddy pointed out. "As far as I know, no one has been able to identify Billy." He continued. "Considering how advanced the AI is, I have no doubt that they tried using a facial recognition program to try and find someone who knew him."

Tony and Rhodes were impressed at the boy's deduction from the little information he had.

"In any case, we really just came here to inform Tony Stark and alleviate his feelings of guilt." Mary shared. "You can go on with the monument's installation." She continued. "Freddy and I are in agreement that nothing would change if you knew he's alive or not."

"You said he was in a coma." Spider-Man voiced out.

"Don't worry about that." Freddy dismissed the concern. "Billy needs to heal from the stunt he pulled." He shared. "Let us worry about him and you worry about how you guys rebuild from the miracle you just pulled."

Freddy and Mary gave the group a parting smile before they turned their backs on them.

"Wait."

The Marvels took a deep breath and were about to shout the words they yelled earlier when Peter stopped them.

"If that's the case, could you give him our thanks?" Peter voiced out. "Because of him, we did not suffer any casualties." He continued. "For the longest time, some of us felt guilty that a child was lost in battle." He continued. "From the bottom of our hearts, thank you." He rambled his gratitude and bowed in appreciation.

"Dude that was so cheesy!" Freddy snickered. "Gotta say tho, the bowing's a bit over the top." He continued. "We're not gods or anything." He shrugged.

"Freddy! That's not nice!" Mary chided her companion. "But Freddy's right." She confirmed his statement. "We are not gods that deserve that kind of treatment. "Besides I'm sure he knows how thankful you are with the miracle he helped you guys attained." She added.

"By the way, his hero name is Captain Marvel." Freddy grinned.

Lightning struck him as he disappeared from everyone's view.

"That guy." Mary shook her head in exasperation. "In any case, it was nice meeting the people my brother helped." She smiled at them.

Mary looked at the group and gave them one final wave before yelling.

"Shazam!"

She too was struck by lightning and disappeared promptly.

"Rhodes, do you read me!" War Machine's communicator blared. "There were two more lightning strikes and the targets disappeared." Hawkeye informed through the communicator. "Is everyone alright?" He questioned.

"Y-yeah." Rhodey managed to stutter. "Yeah no one was harmed." He relayed. "You can remove yourself from your position."

"Roger that."

"That happened." Tony commented. "Would've liked if they did not singed the grass when they arrived and when they left." He continued as he gestured towards the burnt marks on his pavement and grass where the Marvels stood.

"At least they only left singes." Rhodey offered. "Thor's method of transportation left a miniature crop circles on the grasses and that caused a lot of conspiracy theories."

"I've read a lot of those." Spider-Man chimed in. "Some say that Thor was a part of an alien species that kidnapped humans." He continued as the mask retracted and revealed the boy under it.

"Pete." Tony called his mentee's attention. "Pete." He repeated.

"Yes Mr. Stark?" Pete cut his story short.

"You're rambling." Tony informed Spider-Man.

"O-oh." Pete replied as he blushed. "Sorry Mr. Stark."

"What happened here?!" Pepper's voice rang as she stepped outside the building. "I was just in a meeting for a few minutes and suddenly the Rust Proof protocol was activated, windows were smashed and a lot of the workers are cooped up inside." She ranted. "Rhodey?"

"I'm hurt." Tony immediately jabbed. "I'm your husband and you ask for my best friend's opinion?" He sniffled in a playful manner. "I am absolutely devastated."

"Oh please." Pepper rolled her eyes at her husband's antics. "You'll recover." She shrugged. "Rhodey?"

"It was just a case of miscommunication." Col. Rhodes admitted. "Some people who had the same powerset as Lightning Lad arrived." He started. "We immediately assumed, as what the Avengers had agreed on, that they were here for retribution."

"What did they want then?"

"They just wanted to inform us that Lightning Lad isn't dead but in a coma." Rhodey continued. "Although I don't think they meant to share that last bit."

"He's alive?" Pepper asked. "That's great!" She exclaimed. "Where is he?"

"Despite their chatty nature, they were able to keep mum about that." Rhodey shared. "Although from their conversations I think they implied something." He admitted.

"So you caught on that too eh Platypus?" Tony inserted himself back into the situation as soon as Spider-Man left to return to class. "Nothing concrete but their conversations seemed to imply that they don't exactly operate in this reality." He continued. "Or at least this planet."

"I see." Pepper nodded.

"What are your plans on the monument?" Rhodey asked his best friend. "They did say that Lightning Lad is still alive." He continued. "And apparently he's not Lightning Lad."

"What do you mean?" Pepper asked.

"Before that boy disappeared he said that the hero's name was actually Captain Marvel." Rhodey informed his best friend's wife.

"I won't change it." Tony answered. "They did approve of the name." He reasoned. "They also gave the blessing to let us continue on installing the monument." He added. "Besides Col. Danvers is this Earth's Captain Marvel." He finished.

"Fair point." Rhodey admitted.

"FRIDAY be a dear and get someone to send the construction people home." Tony ordered his AI.

"No need FRI." Pepper interjected. "I'll handle that and more."

"You're the best Pep." Tony praised.

"I know."

"Get a room!" Rhodey playfully gagged.


End file.
